


Human Huntress

by Running_Wind



Category: AvP - Fandom, Predator, Yautja - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Death, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Gore, Hybrids, Other, Xenomorphs, Yautja, maby, only a little, space, women being strong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Running_Wind/pseuds/Running_Wind
Summary: Join the adventure of a lifetime through space.-------------A Yautja x Human love story-----------------A mother and a child grow up with a normal life, the mother withheld secrets to protect her child but can those secrets stay in the shadows or would the return of certain creatures reveal all that was hidden in the story of love, adventure, horror and more as we chase the story of a girl who thought she was normal.-------------My first story so please support...
Relationships: OC/Predator, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, human/predator
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. ~ The Beginning ~

The bottomless pit of shadows and dying planets fluttered across the viewing glass at great speeds as the unknown vessel steered towards its destination. There were beings of life stationed on the highly technological spacecraft that strode in large but silent steps to fulfil their duty before reaching their mark however the most prominent feature that could be seen was that they were not human.

A being that stood looking out to the endless sea of ink that was dotted with ivory like stars turned, it's eyes pulsing a forest green that shone in the soothing orange light that seeped from the plated lines from the wall.

A young girl woke up, she looked to be 17 as she ran the smooth of her hand across her eyes while looking around the dim room - the morning sun peaking through the cracks of the emerald green curtains. With a whispered 'sigh' she got out of her single bed, gently placing her black duvet back on as well as switching the alarm clock off. Walking with quiet steps she opened the door to her bathroom and turned the faucet on to luke warm water, she stepped in to briefly get washed and to give her time to wake up. Turning the shower off she got out whilst wrapping the towel around her and stepped into the room to give it an overview:

Her bed lay in the top right corner and wall of the room, the end being right next to the door, said bed was draped with dark gray pillows and a black duvet with a wolf pelt at the foot of the bed. The carpet colour was a pale white with a desk in the left corner with a lamp and paper strewn across it, in front of the window was a standard television on top of a low desk with a bean bag near it. The wardrobe was right beside the door to the attached bathroom that was dark oak in colour with stood in contrast to the carpet and the wall which was painted to look like a snow forest with a few wolves peaking out.

She turned to the wardrobe and picked out her clothes for the day, putting on her black panties and black sports bra she pulled on a dark green long sleeved shirt that hugged her chest and smooth stomach, a pair of tight black jeans that were torn at the knees and black buckle up motorcycle boots and to complete the look a leather trenchcoat that stayed open.

"Artemis you have 30 minutes till school starts!" A voice yelled from outside the door. With another 'sigh' Artemis began brushing her unique blood red hair, her emerald green eyes stood out the most on her person as she opened the door of her room and jogged lightly down the stairs and reached the sitting room that was also open to the kitchen with the island separating the rooms. "There you are." a smooth voice called as Artemis turned to face a woman with a ginger hair and frost blue eyes, this woman was Artemis's mother Nadia.

"Morning mother." Artemis replied with as she smiled at the woman who gave birth to her and made breakfast , Nadia was a kindred soul and it was a shame her father left her or died - Artemis didn't know or she didn't care as the man was never in her life.

"Morning to you to sleepy head, do you have everything for school today?" Nadia asked in a worried tone, handing Artemis some money should she want anything on her way their or back.

"Im good but thanks for the worry Mom." Artemis kissed her mother on the cheek and smiled before picking up her shoulder back with her work in it and the keys to her 150cc Bike that was a sleek black.

"Be safe!" Nadia yelled as Artemis made her way out the house and to the garage where her 'precious baby' was being held. Revving the engine she made sure her bag was tucked away and safe before putting on her helmet and turned to speed off to school.

Yes, Artemis was still in school in fact she had managed to get the grades into 6th form which was for higher education. She only studied three subjects as she had no official plan for a job and it was upsetting to her as she couldn't pick hunting as a career, that's right she enjoyed hunting in the forest around her home and unlike scoundrel - men who used guns and make the kill worthless - she would skin for pelts or in some cases meat and she would enjoy it to the point she eventually had a cupboard in her room filled with skulls of her most worthy of kills and a few tooth necklaces.

All in all she lived her life on edge and she enjoyed it, she loved her mother and had friends that accepted who she was and that was all she needed.

Note: I know this is short and i will plan on making it longer when I have the time to do so


	2. ~ A Dull Day ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the friends of Artemis.

The cruise down the main road was short since her town wasn't as well known or big for that matter, noting a familiar car up ahead she sped up until she was parallel to the burnt orange Nissan GT. The black window silently moved down until it revealed a 18 year old male with light brown, curly afro like hair and pale skin natural to her town. Said male smirked and leaned his head slightly out the window and practically yelled over the wind and the engine of both vehicles,

"Artemis it's good to see you again, how was your summer?" Artemis rolled her eyes under her helmet but smirked none the less and held up her middle finger regardless. "Artemis why must you wound me so." The male yelled as the bike and car both began slowing down due to the approaching car park that resided for only Staff and Higher Education students. The car park was slowly filling up and the school buses began arriving at the front of the school, Artemis rolled her shoulders and went to her usual space in the corner with the male reverse parking in.

Lifting off her black helmet she pulled out her side bag and hefted it onto her left shoulder and watched the brown haired male lock his car and eye the small kids who were drooling at the sight of it, she smirked and shook her blood red hair. "My summer was quite boring, I mainly hunted but my mother has been on edge recently not only that but foreign poachers invaded my forest and took most of the game." She huffed falling into step with her childhood friend Nathan.

Nathan has a lean build and was a Kirby in human form, he could eat so much but still remain a twig. As mentioned before he had light brown curly hair and deep brown eyes that were dull compared to her fluorescent green eyes, he was cloaked in a deep green coat made for winter and under it was a normal pare of denim jeans, white trainers and a loose green shirt.

Arriving to the front desk they turned and made their way past the library and into the lounge for 6th forms, not many people actually qualified into the Higher education at her school either because they failed there finals or they preferred College. Artemis and Nathan taxed a table and began fishing through there bags for the Art work, this was mainly because her timetable is as followed:

\- Monday ~ Art all day with Nathan  
\- Tuesday morning ~ Art with Nathan  
\- Tuesday afternoon ~ ICT with Patrick and Anthony  
\- Wednesday ~ ICT all day with Patrick and Anthony  
\- Thursday morning ~ Free first period  
\- Thursday afternoon ~ Biology with Kianna  
\- Friday ~ Day off

Either way she was glad she had most of her friends in her lessons.

"Artemis have you finished the painting on space?" Anthony mused as he glanced at her art book and gaped like a fish at what he saw, "How did you come up with that, woah and the ship is an awesome add on is it from Star Wars or..." Artemis chuckled and shook her head ad the rapid fire of questions. 

"It is something that came to me, it was difficult to draw and remotely get accurate but I did try." She looked down to her book and saw the intricate ship sit on the side of her page with the background matching the images of space on google with a few planets and stars blending well with one another. 

"Artemis!" a feminine voice cried as a energetic blond haired girl bound up to their table, taking a seat right next to Nathan.

"Oh Kianna, how are you?" Artemis asked with a gentle smile, Kianna was blond with grey eyes but the middle of her hair to the end was died a bluish green with faded yellow streaks. Her clothes like Artemis own were mainly grays or blacks, with a black belly top and a pair of leggings, she also wore knee high hiking boots as well as a jacket with a white fur collar this was because Kianna loved hunting.

"Hey Kia, was your summer good?" Nathan questioned before a semi loud 'Ow' was heard when Kianna's hand made contact with his head. "What was that for?" he whined.

"Never call me Kia!" Kianna snapped and smiled "However my summer was really relaxing, I got to go down to London for a bit and visit Platform 9/3." she giggled. 

"Aw I wish I could have gone." Another voice sounded out, we all turned to a dark skinned 19 year old who was in his final year. 

"Patrick it's good to see you again." I spoke up with a grin, Patrick had dark skin but we never discriminated him; he had dark nearly black eyes and was dressed in a jumper under a leather jacket, form fitting jogging pants and black Adidas trainers. his hair was flat on his head and marched the tone of his eyes and was a big brother to her group of friends.  
——————————————————


	3. ~ Rivalry and Camping ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis meets her friends and pisses of an old enemy.

Patrick sat beside Nathan, leaning back against the soft chairs he mumbled before drifting off. 

"Well we all know who's the first to get a detention this year." Nathan mouthed quietly whilst poking the dead to the wall male. "Hmm ya know since we have a week off I heard game in the forest will be plentiful." Nathan smirked at the two girls, "Perhaps we can have a camping trip with us four and Anthony."

"Not a bad idea Natty, however were going to have to plan ahead for supplies if were spending a week in the forest." Kianna chirped, pulling out her phone to make notes on what she needed. 

"It depends on my mother, she has become jumpy recently." Artemis replied smoothly whilst adding a few extra details to her art. The group sat in silence for approximately ten minutes before Artemis 'sighed' "Natty we have art class in five, stop poking Patty and get your stuff i'm not waiting for you." 

Nathan gasped in horror, "Don't leave me to the herd of small ones." he said is mock fear whilst picking up his bag and laughing at Kianna's expression which was a mix between horror but amusement.

"Oi Artemis throw him at the pack of Year 7s." Kianna giggles as Artemis pulls a face as if she was considering it but it didn't last long since the pale skinned girl giggled behind her hand. Artemis and Nathan left the group with promises to meet at Lunch, it took Five minutes for the two to travel to the art department, arriving just before the bell could ring.

The class slowly trickled into the room as the teacher Mrs Woods walked around the desks inspecting the assignment set during half term, her eyes lingered on a few which included Artemis, Nathan and another girl Artemis was sure was related to a 'Karen' with how pompous she acted.

"Alright class, I have selected four works of art under the description 'Space' can Artemis, Nathan, Damien and Shauna come up and present your work. I hope with what these students have produced, it will inspire you lot to put more effort and creativity into this class." Mrs Woods spoke with a low glare to the rest of the class and a stern voice, Artemis nudged Nathan and they both took the sketch books and presented them.  
Here's the thing with Mrs Woods, she awards the student with the most likes with a break from her lessons for a week as they 'deserve it with the amount of effort they show in the category boundaries they had to draw in'

So as Artemis and the other three stood at the front, students began anonymously voting for there favorite and withing the first half our of the lesson Mrs Woods began counting the votes as the four students sat down again.

"Hey Artemis." Nathan spoke lowly nudging her side with a smirk and a glint in the dark chocolate eyes. Artemis rolled her emerald green eyes and mumbles 'what' "I think someone hates you." He discretely pointed to Shauna.

"When has she ever liked me." Artemis mouthed with a smirk, she gazed out the windows and sighed looking to the cloudy sky, as her gaze wandered the grey sky Mrs Woods cleared her throat and Nathan nudged her side snapping her attention to the front of the class.

"I'll announce the winners of the 'Space' theme, In fourth place is Nathan..." She was cut off by Natty shouting 'yes!' from the back of the room, "Well continuing, In third place we have Damien." The whole class applauded the boy "Moving on, in second place is Shauna."

"Mrs that's not fair, I worked really hard on mine and it was approved by my mother who is a certified painter." a screechy voice sounded from the from of the room, Artemis rolled her eyes - Shauna was her mortal enemy and was laughably weak should there have been a fight between her and the banshee she wouldn't even need to use much effort to push the twig over.

"Well Miss Greesheilds, Miss Denali has four more votes than you and she added more detail to hers than you did." Mrs Woods spoke with sarcasm towards the girls obvious lie about her mother. Shauna on the other hand huffed and sat down glaring at Artemis when she could. "Artemis well done, you have shown improvement since last time and your free for the rest of the week." she smiled briefly and turned to the board to finally teach the class.

"Huh, Natty wanna head down to the dining hall.?" Artemis questioned her friend as she gathered her things and opened the door, the tall curly haired male following behind her at a moderate pace.

"Artemis how do you plan to tell your mum about the camping weekend?" Nathan probed as they drifted towards the school entrance. 

"I'm not sure, she's been on edge lately and constantly checks the calendar for whatever reason." She 'sighed' quickly texting Kianna, Patrick, and Anthony that's she's heading home for the day and would reply later. Gathering her motorcycle keys from the office she strode out the automated doors to her precious 'baby' and climbed on after her bag was secure, wheeling backwards she revved the engine and steered herself out the parking lot and onto the main road.

After a peaceful drive she arrived at her home, she pulled into the garage noticing her mother's BMW she hefted of the bikers helmet off of her head and shook her crimson hair. As she closed the garage door and began taking off her gear her skin pickled and the feeling of being watched shook her as she cautiously looked around, seeing nothing she left the room her leg and arm muscles constricting in unease. Seeing her mother sitting on the couch she smiled, 

"Mother I have something to ask." Artemis spoke politely to her mother sitting down on the dark gray sofa facing the TV.

"What is is dear?" Nadia her mother replied softly looking at her with curious but knowing eyes "Why are you back so soon?" she pushed.

"Mrs Woods let me leave early and I might self study this week," Her mother hummed in acknowledgement "Also I would like to know if I can go with my friends to camp in the local forest on the weekend." she spoke with little confidence. She watched as her mother froze, her mother's crystal blue eyes darting between her and the time diary on the table.

"Alright you can go but you must promise me the second something..." Nadia trailed off struggling to find the right words. "Strange happens you return home immediately and we will talk." she stated firmly.

Artemis nodded "But why would we need to talk." she questioned her mother, her head tilting to the side. 

"It's about your father." and that was the end of the conversation as her mother up and left the room, shrugging she pulled out her phone and texted the group chat.

Warrior - Hey guts  
Warrior - I mean guys  
Dye man - Yo wassup   
Curly Bush - What did ya mum say m8  
She devil - I already got food nd stuff prepped for the weekend   
Lanky boi - Oh so we're camping tis weekend neat  
Warrior - Yea my mum said yes so I'm free tho she said if anyting strange happens to go home immediately cus smthing to do about dad  
Curly Bush - Meh she's being paranoid   
She devil - make sure ye don't forget you hunting equipment   
Lanky boi - Imma bring extra tents and smores   
Dye man - Imma bring whatever XD   
Warrior - lol imma go chill in room might take nap  
Lanky boi - mk you go well plan  
Curly Bush - Bye arti marti   
Warrior - Imma kill you   
She devil - shots fired anyway bye arte 

Huffing Artemis closed off her phone and walked up the stairs to her room to take a nap.


	4. ~ Hunter or Hunted ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet catch a glimpse at our long awaited friends or enemies.

A Unknown Vessel silently glided towards the back water planet, the occupants bustling towards the control room, however one seemed to be missing from the party of humanoid figures. Further into the depths of the ship, there was a viewing room that covered a small portion of the craft, a thick mist like smoke parted ways for the goliath being, a billowing deep crimson cape flowed behind it as the humanoid made a series of clicks and growls as it gazed to the slowly oncoming planet. Clasped in its hand was a necklace with a blue jem that looked to be made of resin and blessed by the ocean, the being held the jem to its face and made a almost kissing imitation before turning away to head to the main control room and meet its brothers in arms, safety and gently clasping the necklace around his neck and hiding it under the plated armor that decorated its body.

The week for Artemis passed fairly quickly and the half term arrived, of coarse she saw Anthony on Tuesday afternoon and they messed around in IT however at the moment Artemis was packing her bags, triple checking to make sure she had everything for the week in the woods.

Looking at her list she carefully packed all sorts of weapons ranging from a pair of daggers for skinning, her favorite which was a custom spear with Eagle feathers hanging from the blade, a pack of twenty throwing knives and so on. "That should be everything..." she mumbled to herself and nearly jumped out of her skin at her mother's voice.

"I was going to wait until Christmas to give you these but I think now would be better" Nadia smiled and passed her a wrapped box. "I'll take your things down, your friends are waiting." She smiled at Artemis and proceeded to lift her bag of weapons and clothes down stairs.

Artemis stood with the box in her hands and smiled lightly, carefully unwrapping the box and seeing two brand new leather gauntlets with a hidden blade mechanism however the top has strange markings of what looked to be a snake curled in a circle eating the tip of its tail. She checked her room one last time and ran down stairs to give her mother a hug, "Thank you for the gift, there perfect." 

"They weren't from me dear, they were made for you by your father." Nadia responded giving her confused daughter a hug. "Now run along you have kept your friends waiting to long." she spoke sternly.

"Right." Artemis replied cautiously and kissed her mom on the cheek before running out the house to the van. Climbing in she huffed and greeted all of her friends before raising her voice. "Let's go already you novices".


	5. ~ Bittersweet ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are beginning the journey to the truth.

The drive to the local forest grated on Artemis's nerves, her luminescent green eyes watched the trees fly by...

"Hey Arte!" and the peaceful moment was ruined, turning around on the seat, Artemis whacked Anthony across the head.

"Call me that again and I'll skin you!" The crimson haired girl hissed, Kianna on the other hand began wheezing.

"Please do." Kia replied between breaths as Anthony over dramatically gasped in horror.

"Please don't, I quite frankly want to keep my skin on." he responded from the back.

"Yeah well you can hunt Anthony later, we're here." Patrick grinned as the car engine turned off.

Everyone, which includes Kianna; Patrick; Anthony; Nathan and myself, piled out of the car. I went and grasped my gear and strode down the worn dirt path, the others trailing behind.

"You know, after we set up camp we can hunt." Kianna spoke quietly compared to the three boys behind them.

"As much fun as that sounds, their has been an increase in animals disappearing...I don't feel safe in these woods." Artemis murmured, eyes darting to the tree line. 

"Oh calm down, whats the worst that could happen, your just being paranoid." Kianna spoke jovially and bounced off down the path, perhaps she's right I have been feeling paranoid.

'Get it together Artemis, you know these woods like the back of your hand.' I mentally berated myself and jogged to keep up with Kianna as we arrived to the clearing we set up camp in.

"Alright!" Screamed Nathan as he dropped his gear and stretched his back, "Who's up for getting fire wood this time!" 

"Ha! fat chance am I doing it again" Patrick yelled back as he finished putting his tent up.

"Ill do it." I spoke out, smirking lightly "Im trained to defend myself so I can handle a squirrel." she giggled.

"Hey I thought we would never mention that again?!" Anthony screamed with a flushed face.

"Yeah, Yeah and im a peacock." Kianna chuckled as she put up her own tent and sat down on a log.

Shaking my head I grasped my knife and walked into the woods to find adequate fire wood, my eyes gazed at the ground I caught a glimpse of a mud indent and shrugged 'Lets see what animal is lurking around'. Walking closer to the footprints, carefully making sure to not step on wood and alert any...Predators of my location, I gazed at the indent and my eyebrows shot up.

"That does not look like any animal footprint I have ever seen." I spoke to myself and crouched to observe it closer.

It was quiet, too quiet and it wasn't even that dark; something wasn't right, Artemis's skin pricked and her arm hairs stood on end; taking a deep breath in to stead her nerves she picked up some wood around her and hasten her pace back to the others.

She didn't pick up the low hissing noise as a black creature slid from the trees, translucent saliva coated it's teeth as is stalked after the human; it kept far enough to not be noticed. 

Artemis knew something was going to happen, the mere though left a bittersweet taste.


	6. ~ Fear is an Illusion ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger lurking in the shadows of the unknown.

Arriving to there camp, Artemis only slightly relaxed; she inhaled the calming woodland smell and walked forward with an arm full of sticks.

Patrick turned and smiled "Hey Artemis, I see you have the wood." he ran over to the crimson haired girl and took it from her and placed the sticks in the circle of stones.

"Hey, you okay?" Kianna spoke as she gently nudged the smaller girls shoulder, "Your muscles are tight..."  
Kianna looked grim and stared at her best friend almost sister in everything but blood.

"I saw foot prints.." Artemis spoke quietly while to two girls made their way to the tents, "They were nothing short of any animal I saw..." Artemis's green eyes flicked around the camp, perhaps she should of took her mothers advice and not came 'Stop thinking like that, you know these woods so don't doubt yourself' 

"Wow, hey we still have some light left...Show me please." Kianna spoke whilst extending the Please, Artemis chuckled at her friend. 

"Alright, I have my hidden blades; you get your weapon and I'll tell the boys." Artemis smirked and watched her Leave, getting up she stretched out her taught muscles and strode over to the boys messing on. Patrick was cooking the food beside the fire with Nathan bugging him every so often, Anthony was chilling beside his tent reading a book with his headphones in.

"Boys, me and Kianna are going to go hunting; we should be back shortly." I half lied, I didn't want them to get worked up over something.

"Alright Arte, I'll make sure these two don't do anything." Nathan replied jovially and smiled with a thumbs up. 

Artemis 'sighed' and smirked and jogged to the edge of the clearing beside Kianna, who had a Katana with a black hilt and strange words engraved onto the dark silver metal.

"You ready?" I questioned as I flexed my wrists, making a show and trying to get used to the sheer size of the blade that comes out.

"More than ever." Kianna smirked as we both walked into the forest, naturally taking the lead we both quietly walked through the undergrowth of the forest.

On normal occasions, both girls wouldn't be walking to quietly with weapons poised to strike anything that comes at them; Artemis held her hand up and pointed towards the mud, there is was.

"Oh god, what animal is that." Kianna muttered quietly as she leant down to observe it closer. "This looks like what ever this animal is, It walks really lightly; there's barely an indent and I'm shocked you saw it."

"I suppose It was by chance I saw it.." Artemis looked around the trees, the feeling of being watched was long gone but the feeling of something bad happening was still there.

"Well we should head ba--" Kianna stopped mid sentence as three male screams sounded above the trees, her eyes widened.

"Shit! That was from the camp, Kianna get up!" Artemis screamed at her friend to snap her out of the frozen trance, both girls leaped up and sprinted as fast as they could to the clearing.   
' I hope Nathan is okay..' Artemis thought whilst tree leaves battered her body in Thomas rush back,   
' Oh god please let them be alright ' Kianna chanted in her head as the clearing came into view.

Both girls nearly toppled over one another as they skidded into their wrecked camp, the clear signs of struggle as the tents were torn down. 

"Arte..." Nathan weak voice called, adrenaline pumping through both girls they sprinted over to the fire and saw Nathan collapsed onto the ground.

"Artemis what do we do!" Kianna shook as her head whipped wildly around in search of Patrick and Anthony, her hands going white with how tight her grip was.

"I don't know, we need to get Nathan medical treatment and prepare for the night." Artemis's voice shook, she tried to be strong and take hold of the situation. 

"But-" Kianna started until Artemis hand collided with her cheek, she didn't necessarily slap Kianna but she put enough force behind it to gain the shaking girls attention.

"Kianna, I'm not strong..We have to tend to Nathan and wait out the night...We have to work together." Artemis spoke softly as she glanced to Nathans unconscious body, "Ill carry him to the still standing tent, you get the medical bag and patch up his wounds." Artemis eyes bore deep into Kianna and the girl nodded.

Their is nothing to fear but Fear itself, as Fear will always be an illusion of the mind to make you weak...


	7. ~ Blood in the Water ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will never get free, lambs to the slaughter!  
> What you gonna do when theirs Blood in the Water.

Artemis woke to the smell of blood, she turned her head to the side and saw Nathan; he was pale. Heaving herself up she looked around and spotted Kianna across the clearing, she looked back to Nathan and began slowly unwrapping any bloody bandages so that she could replace them. 

''Artemis, what do we do.'' Kianna spoke from behind the redhead, voice tired and worn with worry.

''I don't know, I'll have to call my mom soon.'' Artemis replied quietly, turning to look at Kianna with her eyebrows furrowed, ''I hope Nathan wakes up, maybe we can get some answer's as to what happened.''. Her luminescent green eyes looked around the ruined campsite,

''Could it be the footprints that belonged to the thing, that attacked the boy's?'' Kianna spoke after settling down beside Artemis, Artemis paused in her action's to consider the thought. ''If so, what do we do to hunt or fight it...'' she spoke after watching Artemis pause to consider it.

''Kianna, what ever that is; it attack's at night meaning its nocturnal. If we can find it during the day, perhaps we can still hope that Patrick and Anthony are still alive.'' Artemis mused looking down at her pale friend. ''But we can't leave Nathan here alone in this state, I have no choice but to ring my mother and hope she would understand...'' the redhead trailed off.

''You go do that, i'll guard Natty'' Kianna spoke, lightly shoving Artemis in the direction of her bag with the phone.

Artemis walked over to the bag, whilst also looking at the damage the creature did when they were away; reaching the bag she pulled out the emergency phone and dialed her mother.

''Come on, pick up.'' Artemis muttered.

''Hello who's this?'' Nadia replied formally.

''Mom, it's me.'' 

''What's wrong dear.''

''Mom, a strange creature attacked last night... It took Patrick and Anthony, Nathan is wounded with large - ''

''Artemis, i'm coming to your location -''

''NO! I don't want you to get hurt.'' 

''Do not fight me on this pup, you are not trained to fight the Kiande Amedha.''

''The what? Mom your not making sense.''

''When I arrive at the camp, you will see your Father...Do not leave and seek out the r'ka or you will be met with death.'' 

That was it, the phone call ended with a cryptic message; Artemis glared at the phone, wanting to smash it and prove to her mother she wasn't a child. She was going to hunt that creature alone if she had too, the potential death of Patrick and Anthony weighed heavily on her mind, eye's darting to her custom spear as she thought of plan's. 

''Kianna, stay and look after Nathan okay.'' Artemis spoke sternly, picking up the holsters and placing her weapons in them. 

''Your going after that thing, aren't you.'' Kianna spoke, then the blond haired girl grinned, ''Give it hell for me.'' Artemis nodded and sprinted along the direction of the footprints.

Adrenalin pumped through her veins, a spark lit up in her eye's, the spark of a Predator hunting its prey. 'I will win, I will not fail this hunt' she though at she paused to sense her surrounding's. She looked around and breathed in to relax and focus on the sound's of the forest, 'A creature will seek out water' she mused and listened for the sound of running water.

It took an hour to locate a stream, and a further 10 minuets to find the main body of water.

Artemis silently rejoiced as she crept closer to the river, but something was off there was a metallic smell in the air. The redhead slowly became weary as she approached the bank of the river, her hair on the back of her neck stood on end; she suddenly felt sick as she saw red in the water.

No, not red...It was blood, she bolted forward and looked in as pools and streaks of blood flowed down the river. Against her better judgement she looked up the river and her heart stopped; her gaze fell upon the mauled body of Anthony, his skull and rib cage was visible due too it poking out of his flesh, his torn flesh. Artemis didn't know what to feel a she shakily walked up to Anthony's body and looked down only too quickly look away, lest she became haunted by the terror that reflected in those once bright eye's.

Holding her hand to her mouth, her stomach twisting, she hoped to spot Patrick. She walked along the bank, not hesitating to keep her gaze away from her dead friend; that's when she noticed a black blob hunched over. 

Not wishing to be noticed, she climbed the thick tree's and carefully leaped along the trees, perching over the branch most hidden by the foliage she held her hand over her mouth to hopefully stifle the scream about to bubble up.

It was sleek black.

It has an en-longed, dome like head.

It's teeth looked sharp, but were translucent.

It has an inner mouth with the same teeth, and drool streamed out of it's mouth.

It has what seemed like two dorsal tubes on it's shoulder blades.

It has sharp nails, it's fingers had webbing in between them.

It has strong hind legs with the same sharp nails.

It has a long scorpion like tail with a blade as the tip.

It was covered in blood.

Finally, it was hunched over Patrick, his stomach pulled open showing organs that had bites taken out of them; Patrick's mouth was open, twisted in shocked pain as his once lively eyes gazed into the air with nothing but emptiness... What was worse, was the creature was eating him, and it was Patrick's blood in the water...

'What are you going to do when there is blood in the water, Artemis?' She questioned herself as her hand's shook.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if it was good or bad and be honest


End file.
